1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid lens, and particularly to a liquid lens with a carbon nanotube structure.
2. Description of Related Art
By controlling the meniscus (the surface of the liquid), a liquid lens uses one or more fluids to create a lens of infinitely variable shapes in relation to a focal length and other optical properties without any moving parts. There are two primary types of liquid lenses—transmissive and reflective, which are not to be confused with liquid-formed lenses that are created by placing a drop of plastic or epoxy on a surface and then allowed to be hardened into a lens shape.
According to different structures and principles, liquid lenses can be roughly classified into three types: (1) double liquid layer liquid lens based on electro-wetting principle; (2) single liquid layer liquid lens which shape can be changed by mechanical force; and (3) liquid crystal lens which reflective ratio can be changed by applying an electric field to change the alignment of the liquid crystals of the liquid crystal lens.
Compared with traditional variable-focus lenses, the liquid lens has less mechanical structures. Liquid lenses are small, quick responding, energy efficient, and durable. Therefore, liquid lenses have been widely applied in the fields of mobile phone, digital camera, as electronically controllable variable focus systems.
However, double liquid layer liquid lenses usually have complex structures, and high costs. Single liquid layer liquid lenses are difficult to control, and have poor stabilities. Liquid crystal lenses having high costs may limit the applications of the liquid crystal lenses.
Therefore, a liquid lens of a lower cost, higher precision, higher efficiency, and user friendly is desired within the art.